


Remembrance

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Excuse me while I butcher Spirit Tracks' lore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: The War against the Demon King Malladus is starting to take it's toll
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 5





	Remembrance

**_ Remembrance _ **

**_ Takes place 15 years after Findings _ **

Tetra looked down at a map in front of her. Malladus’s monsters had taken the Ocean and Fire Realms, leaving the Snow and Forest Realms under the control of New Hyrule and the Spirits. Midna was looking at the different entrances and exits between all of the realms, from what the 21-year-old could see, the one common entrance and exit between all of the realms was the Tower of Spirits. Daphnes was currently passing the time by making strange noises with his mouth.

After the fifty-second popping noise, Midna threw a book at him, “Stop that, it’s getting on my nerves.”

“Everything get on your nerves, the war, your boyfriend, dad, mum, Gonzo, your boyfriend-” Daphnes was silenced by a look from his mother.

Link was currently with Gonzo and Niko, attempting to take back the Ocean Realm, with little success from the last few reports.

“You two, this is an incredibly serious matter, if Malladus takes either the Snow or the Forest Realm, he will be able to take us out with as much ease as clapping.” Scolded Tetra, giving both a withering glare. Both looked down at their feet, neither brave enough to directly challenge their mother when she was in a foul mood. There was a small clattering sound, making the group turn to face a five-year-old Princess Zelda. Zelda had a cucco in the torchlight look, especially when she spotted her mother.

“You’re supposed to be in bed.” Said Tetra, placing her hands on her hips.

“I had a bad dream.” Said Zelda, as Tetra walked over and picked her up, “Daddy was fighting a monster and it hurt him.”

“Little one,” Soothed Tetra, as tears appeared in Zelda’s eyes, “it was only a dream, a single monster would never be enough to take down your father.”

Zelda made a small humming noise, her eyes becoming droopy, before she fell asleep in her mother’s arms. Karane, Gonzo’s daughter and wife to Link’s right-hand man, Pipit, stood off to the side on the room, reaching to open the door for Tetra, before the door was slung open by a messenger, who was taking deep gulping breaths.

“News of the King.” Said the messenger, before sinking into a low bow, “They have broken though Malladus’s defences, the Ocean Realm is our again.”

Tetra smiled at the news, before she realised that the messenger was shaking, “What other news do you bring?”

“I regret to inform you, your Majesty,” Said the messenger, “That Sir Gonzo has fallen in battle, Sir Niko has lost his leg and the King,” the messenger paused, “and the King is now missing an eye.”

Everyone in the room froze, to hear that Link had received an injury was rare, especially from a monster.

“Where is he now?” Asked Tetra, her voice soft. The messenger swallowed nervously.

“He is at Outset Village; Sir Niko was able to get him there before sending me.” Said the messenger, as Tetra strode out of the room.

Midna and Daphnes quickly followed, doing their best to keep up, little Zelda still fast asleep in her mother’s arms.

“Midna, you’re in charge while I’m gone, Daphnes,” Said Tetra, “I need you to go to the Tower of Spirits, take Zelda with you, and speak to Anjean. I’m going to collect your father.”

Midna wanted to protest but knew better than to question her mother on such a serious matter. Midna just nodded and headed back to the Throne room, Daphnes took Zelda from his mother and headed in the direction of a secret tunnel that lead into the Tower, he grabbed a broadsword and shield from a guard as he passed them.

Tetra quickly made her way outside the castle and to the private stables, quickly readying Thunder and Epona for the trip. “Follow us.” Tetra instructed the horse, before she mounted Thunder and rode for Outset.

**_ TFH _ **

Link scowled as Aryll went over his eye with some anti-septic. Pipit and Niko standing in the corner. Mila had headed out to the nearest shop to buy some more potions. There was a sudden commotion outside the house, prompting Niko to open the door, allowing Tetra to stride in.

“Tetra,” Said Niko, “I didn’t realise you were coming.”

“Well after hearing that Link had his eye cut out is a massive motivator.” Snarked Tetra, before her glare settled on Link, “Could you all give us a bit of privacy, if you don’t mind.” Although Tetra’s sentence was worded like a question, it was a statement.

After everyone else had filed out of the room and the door closed, Tetra turned her glare on full force. “You promised me, that when this started you weren’t going to do anything stupid.”

Link snorted, “I doubt taking a shot at Malladus would be classed as stupid.”

“That’s not the point, Link.” Snapped Tetra, “What if the cut had been deeper, what if it had been lower? I don’t know about you, but I don’t like the idea of becoming a widow!”

“Well neither of those happened, so we don’t have to worry.” Said Link, scowling.

“Really?!” Exclaimed Tetra, “How about you try explaining to a five-year-old, who just had a nightmare of one parent dying, that their nightmare came true! Zelda was in the room when that bloody messenger called!”

All of Link’s anger dissipated, “What messenger?”

“The one Niko sent, the one who told me that you were short of an eye.” Said Tetra, her chest heaving, Link was doing his best not to focus to much on it.

“Tetra, Niko didn’t send a messenger, Niko, Pipit and I were the only survivors.” Said Link, making Tetra’s heart stop.

“What?”

**_ TFH _ **

The residents of Castle Town were being evacuated into the Tower of Spirits, Midna jerked her sword, a monster sliding off it and onto the floor. Karane implanted an arrow into a Mini-Blin’s head, before drawing another arrow and shooting a Wolfos.

The messenger that Niko had sent betrayed them, opening the city to Malladus and his hordes. Midna had made quick work of the pathetic excuse for a man, ramming her sword through his skull. Midna idly wondered if Niko had actually sent the man.

Midna swung her sword at the neck of a Geozard, the blade making quick work of the scales. Midna was glad that her mother had sent Daphnes and Zelda to the Tower of Spirits, she didn’t want for them to be caught up in this.

An arrow suddenly pierced a Stalfos, a Snapper and a Snurgle, instantly killing them. Midna looked for the origin of the Arrow, spotting her mother, father, aunt Aryll and Sir Niko charging into the horde. Tetra was holding a weapon that they had been working on, as it was the hope for defeating Malladus. Link cut through the monsters, like a hot knife through butter.

Malladus, upon the arrival of Link and Tetra, promptly fled back to the Fire Realm, most of his horde following. That night, they celebrated, while the messenger had been one of Malladus’s spies, he told the truth about the Ocean Realm being under their control again.

For both Link and Tetra, the night was long, as they reacquainted themselves of each other. Three months later, Tetra was moved to the Tower of the Spirits, along with Daphnes and Zelda, expecting her fourth child.

**_ TFH _ **

Niko and Pipit slowly walked up to the Tower, both dreading the news they were holding. Upon reaching the foyer of the Tower, the two were greeted by Anjean, who realised something was wrong.

Tetra sat next to Daphnes and Zelda, her hand running over the small bump in her abdomen. Link and Midna were to meet them in a couple of days, to celebrate the pregnancy. Anjean quietly rolled up to Tetra, her face solemn.

“Tetra,” Said Anjean, while little Zelda played with the Spirit flute, “There’s something we need to tell you.”

Tetra looked at the Lokomo, a pair of legs standing behind her, Tetra looked up, spotting Midna’s blood covered face. Behind Midna was Niko and Pipit, Tetra looked behind the group, trying to spot Link.

“Midna,” Tetra asked, dread building up inside her, “where’s your father?”

Midna quietly clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut, prompting Tetra to look at Niko, who fiddled with his bandana, which he never took off.

“We were ambushed,” Said Niko, “the Gorons had been moved to another location by Malladus, we walked into a trap, Malladus was there.”

Niko started having trouble breathing, “He attacked Link from behind, Link fought, but, Namer betrayed us and-and distracted Link, long enough for Malladus to kill him.”

Tetra started gasping for air, before a sharp pain originated from her abdomen.

That night, Tetra brought her son into the world, the same son that Link would never meet or hold.

**_ TFH _ **

Malladus’s hordes were falling, no small part due to Tetra firing her bow at an exceptional rate. Her cutlass made short work of the monsters, until she was faced with Malladus. The Demon King snarled at her, his hair was orange, his eyes red and his skin blue, Malladus had a tail and a pair of horns on his head. Tetra spun her cutlass in her hand, her eyes narrowed into a murderous glare.

In Malladus’s right hand was the Phantom Sword, its blade dull, almost lifeless. The ensuing fight was long and violent, until Tetra rammed her cutlass into Malladus’s stomach, pinning him to a tree, before she ready the bow of light and fire a light arrow into the head of the Demon King.

The Lokomo sages were able to seal Malladus away, so while he was defeated, he wasn’t destroyed. His chains coated the land of New Hyrule, Midna, and her lover Derek, drew even with Tetra. Even though they had won the war, they knew that in Tetra’s eyes, the war was lost when Link was killed.

In the following years, people would describe Tetra as a fair, firm ruler. Although they would also mention that before the King died, she was kinder and warmer, people would say that side of her died with Link. Five years after the end of the war, Tetra stepped down from the Throne and Midna was made Queen. Another twenty years passed, before Tetra quietly joined Link in his place in the Sacred Realm.


End file.
